Get Your Hands Off My Roll, Sir
by sassyboots4
Summary: TV Show Episode Title Challenge - Prompt Set #2 Title Challenge: Unauthorized Cinnamon- Hotch is hungry and Emily sweetly treats him to coffee, but then Emily shows her true colours while attempting to save her cinnamon roll.


**Get Your Hands Off My Roll, Sir**

They had just gotten home from Vancouver.

Yes, Vancouver.

For the BAU to get called to Canada, well, that just didn't happen everyday. In all of his years with the BAU he had only ever been called into Canada once. And that was a child abduction, not a serial killer.

Canada's first serial killer in a long time and this one was a doozy. When they were finally called in by the local police department, they had had 15 murdered women in 32 days.

It was four in the morning and he was beat. But more importantly.. he was starving.

" Hey, Sir." Sounded a voice from behind him. He knew who it was even before he turned around to see her gorgeous face.

" Prentiss." Hotch formally nodded his head toward her, feeling slightly stupid by how methodical he was being.

" Um… Sir… would you… um… like to grab a coffee, maybe a doughnut??" she asked sheepishly, surprising herself at how pathetically shy she was being.

As smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I think that's a great Idea , Prentiss."

" Emily." she corrected firmly.

"Emily." he repeated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They where seated in the back of a star bucks café talking and eating . Hotch had ordered a large coffee black and a bran muffin, while Emily had ordered a large latte, and a glazed cinnamon roll, which he had to admit looked very tempting. They were just making useless small talk until Emily got tired of that, and decided she wanted to play a game.

" What is this game??"

" My sister and made it up one night on a plane ride from Russia to France to visit my Grandfather in the mountains. Its called would you rather. What you have to do is 1) choose between two insane choices, 2)explain your reasoning, 3) tell me if you would ever actually do it. Okay?"

" Alright!" he said sitting up in his chair.

" You ready for this?"

"Bring it on" he growled mock-menacingly.

"alright…shoot!!!"

"would you rather jump in a cage with a lion, or lick the inside of a city bus?"

Emily scrunched up her face is disgust" Eewww!!!!! Id rather take my chances with the Lion the risk deadly diseases by licking a god awful bus!!" she concluded.

" Okay, okay. Your turn."

" Alright. Would you rather… never ever where a suit again, or jump into a pool of lava?" she asked knowing full well what answer he would choose.

"Jump into a pool of lava," he stated quickly. Seeing her eye roll he said" could you imagine me in anything else!!" he asked her in a mock serious tone, smiling when she gave him one of those _I guess your right_ side nods.

"Okay your turn."

And went on like that for the next twenty minutes.

They where back to small talk when suddenly he made a reach for her cinnamon roll. "HEY!!! Get your grimmies OFF my cinnamon roll!!!" she said, all mocking and fun gone out off her voice. He thought she was serious for a moment, until she burst out into a fit of laughter.

" I thought you where serious for a minute there." he said standing with her as she went to grab her things to leave.

" I really had you going didn't I?" he nods in responds as she lets out a little giggle.

" But," she started, staring at him menacingly, "if you EVER try to touch my cinnamon roll again, you will meet the barrel of my glock, you hear me?"

" Is that a threat, Prentiss… Emily" he said correcting himself and raising an eyebrow.

" Consider it a promise ,sir." she said giving him a smug look.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**This story really just came to me while I was making cinnamon rolls tonight(which were pretty damn good might I add) and watching criminal minds. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!! Read and review please!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
